Our Story In Hetalia Academy :v I : HUT HWA!
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Kekocakan (dan humor gagal) yang dilakukan para nations sewaktu di HETALIA WORLD ACADEMY! Apa saja keseruan mereka? Simak di ff absurd ini! :v
1. First!

**OUR STORY IN HETALIA ACADEMY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NLIIDNM : *ngetok pintu rumah salah satu readers DIPLOMASI INDONESIA-ISRAEL***

 **Readers : "Siapa ya?" *nyruput teh bekas lebaran 4 tahun yang lalu (?)***

 **NLIIDNM : "Ini aku... Author Nesiakaharani Larnetta Indonesia Intannesia Dirgahayu Nusantara Merdeka..."**

 **Readers :"Ooh.." *balik nyruput teh, berbalik, nendang Author*** **NLIIDNM : *menghindar* :v** **Wang Yao : *kena tendangan readers* *nyungslep ke tong sampah te** **rdekat (?)*** **.** **.**

 **NLIIDNM : "Yeah. Pembukaan yang gaje... baca ajalah.."** **.** **.** **.**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia-Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu** **R**

 **ated : T [Maybe? /plak]** **Genre : Humor/Friendship/Parody :v**

 **Author : NESIAKAHARANI LIIDNM**

 **Warning(s) : OC (sak negara RoChu), OOC (AKUTT!), 2P!Hetalia juga nyemplung ke ff ganjen ini (All** **2P! : OII!), AU, Typo bertaburan, emot pacman nyebar :v, Yaoi detected (:v), tak sesuai EYD, dan aneka keganjenan cerita lainnya _** **.** **.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

KRIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Suara jam beker membangunkan Indonesia dari tidurnya, cepat-cepat ia mamatikan "pengganggu" tidurnya itu. Tapi dia balik tidur lagi. :p :v

KROOOOONG! KROOOOOOOONG! KROOOOOOOOOOONG!

-jam bekernya bunyi lagi. Suaranya jadi gaje pula. XD...

Karena betulan masih ngantuk poooooooll, Indonesia melempuar jam beker itu sampe ke luar kamar asramanya. Nyasar di kamarnya si GerIta lagi.

KROOOOOOOOONNNCOOOOOOOOOOOONG!

"VE~ DOITSUUUU!"

"EHH!? ADA APA INI ITALY!?"

Lhadalah nak... :"D

Indonesia beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya (yang masih ingin ia tempeli lagi selama 10 jam ke depan). Namun ternyata nyawanya masih ngambang (?) di angkasa raya memuji~ (DOR!) maksudnya masih melayang-layang, belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Mau bukti? Hitung sampai 3... :)

3

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

SA-

JEDUAK!

-Indonesia malah kejeduk tembok... Ckckckck... Nesia... Nesia...

"SHIIT!" gerutu Indonesia,

Indonesia duduk di lantai kamarnya, dengan selembar foto nemplok di mukanya. Ada Alfred **(US)** sama Arthur **(UK).** Keduanya laki-laki. Lagi pelukan. Alfred nge-kisuo Arthur. Sedangkan Arthur cuma pasrah aja. Eh, ini.. Ini... INIIII...!?

"PICT YAOI USUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKK!" Indonesia fangirlingan (?). Lalu mubeng-mubeng. Yaellah.. si Nesia anak Fujo sih... :v

Cepat-cepat ia menyabet handuk dan berlari ke arah kamar mandinya sambil bersiul-siul ria, membayangkan seluruh pair Yaoi yang Author tulis di status Facebook Author kemarin... :v

 **-SKIP- :v**

"Eh, good morning my Lovely... How are you today?" sapa Alfred yang baru datang pada uhukUKEuhuk-nya. Siapa? ARTHUR KIRKLAND! :v

Blush. Arthur langsung blushing pink-pink. "Apaan sih lu?!" Ujar Arthur pada Alfred. Duh... Tsunderenya Arthur kumat nieh... :v. Alfred mendekatkan wajahnya pada Arthur. Makin dekat, makin dekaaaat.. MAKIN DEKAAAAATT..

Dan kalian tahu? Oh, ayolah, rasakan dengan FujoDanshi sense kalian masing-masing... :v

JEPRET!

JEPRET!

JEPRET!

JEPRET! JEPRET! JEPRET! JEPRET!

Terkejut, Arthur dan Alfred cepat-cepat memisah "adegan emas fujodanshi" **(If You Know What I Mean.. /plak)** , lalu menoleh ke asal suara. Rupanya ada Honda Kiku (Japan) dan Indonesia yang melihat adegan tadi sambil tersenyum ala FujoDanshi. Mereka berdua menurunkan kamera DSLR yang mereka bawa dari penglihatan mereka.

Weit. Tunggu... KAMERA DSLR!?

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Matek aku!'_

"HONDA KIKUUUUUU! INDONESIAAAAAAA! BUANG FOTO TADIIIIIIII!" tereak Arthur -yang masih blushing parah- sambil mengejar 2 orang FujoDanshi yang cepat-crpat berlari keluar menghindari amukan Mantan Bajak Laut Karam (?) itu.

"YEEE, LUMAYAN DAPET PICT ARTHUR LAGI BLUSHING! POST DI IG AAAHH!" ujar Indonesia sambil mengalungi kamera DSLR miliknya. Masih lari vula.. XD

"GYAA! PICT USUUK! SEBAR DI SOCMED YAA! TERIMA KASIH ALFRED-SAN! KAU JUGA ARTHUR-SAAAAN!" teriak Kiku sambil berlari di samping Indonesia. Fudanshi-nya Kiku kumad ni... :v

"HEEEEEEYY! INDONESIA! JAPAAAN! HAPUS! HAPUS! HAPUUUUUUSSS!" ujar Arthur yang masih berlari mengejar 2 FujoDanshi akut di Hetalia Academy itu di lapangan. Walah.. :D

"NGGAK MAOOOU! INIE PICT USUK LANGKAAAAA!" tolak Indonesia.

 **[Langka apanya!? Wong di gallery Author Nesiakaharani aja ada banyak! .LU!]** Omyang (?) Author di tengah-tengah pelarian Kiku dan Indonesia di lapangan.

 _Eitt..._

 _Eiittt..._

"ADA YANG MENGATAKAN USUK!?" teriak Elizaveta Hedervary **(Hungary)** sambil keluar kelas 2C. WOW! Pintunya 2C ilang entah kemana! **(Warga Sepulau : Mbuahmu!)**.

 **Nesiakaharani :** "Kita SKIP TIME! aja yah... Kelamaan entar /jduak

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC** **Next? Stop? Delete?**

 **Krisarnya plz! :)**

 **NESIAKAHARANI LIIDNM**

 **-INDONESIA; 03/10/2016-**


	2. Chapter 2

**OUR STORY IN HETALIA ACADEMY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2 : HUT HETALIA ACADEMY?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Indonesia dan Kiku sama-sama ngos-ngosan saat masuk ke kelas mereka. Lho, kelasnya sama ya? Iyalah, kelas 2A. Kan sama-sama 'warningnya' (?)... :v

Wait. Wait. Wait... Terus adegan kejar-kejaran antara KikuNesia vs UK(E-NYA AME) tadi gimana? Ya udah selesai lah, gegara Arthur yang pingsan -yang sekarang lagi di UKS- dikarenakan nabrak tiang listrik pinggir jalan karena nyumpah-nyumpahin Francis Bonnefoy (France) yang kissbye ke arahnya sambil tebar pesona... :v

 **[France, kau harus tanggung jawab! Kalau sampai Arthur mati dan OTP ku karam, ku santet kau jadi nyamuk!]** Ancam Nesiakaharani dengan boneka jerami berbentuk Francis yang lagi naked (?) di tangan kirinya, plus paku karatan di tangan kananya. Francis mulai merinding.

"Mon ami, Author Nesiakaharani... Aku akan merawatnya dengan baik... Aku akan memberikan 'perawatan terbaik' untuknya. Onhonhonhonhonhon..." jawab Francis sambil tertawa mesum...

 **[OI, INI CHAPTER STRAIGHT LAH! BUKAN FRUK! NGERTI!? UDAHLAH, RAWAT SI BAJAK LAUT USUK ITU! ATAU KAU KU SANTET JADI KUMISNYA ENGLAND!]** Ancam Author lagi. Tangannya sudah siap untuk menancapkan paku ke boneka jerami. Francis cepat-cepat ngacir ke ruang UKS. Bisa disantet dia kalau nggak cepet-cepet.. _ :) :v

 **Back to the story... :v**

Indonesia masih sibuk mengipas-ngipaskan buku tipis ke arahnya. Yah, meskipun udah ada AC, tapi tetep aja panas.. 'Yaellah. Nggak ada yang bawa minum dobel kek, atau traktirin kek. Haus nih!' Pikir Indonesia sambil menutup mata.

"Nih." Kata seseorang. Indonesia membuka matanya. Oh, ada Kuro Honda (2P!Japan) tah. Kenalin, Kuro ini 'kakaknya' Kiku. Mukanya mereka kembar kok. Cuma kalau Kiku iris matanya Brown Amber sama rambutnya hitam. Kalau Kuro beriris mata Blood Red, plus rambutnya hitam agak kemerahan [Persis Author lah.. /plakk] Ia memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Indonesia. Indonesia menerimanya.

[Cieeeeee~~ Kuro baik sama Indonesia niihh~~ Pair KURONESIA ku bersemi kembali~~~!] Kata Author pada Kuro. :v

"Terima kasih." Ucap Indonesia sambil membuka tutup botol air mineral itu. Saat hendak meminumnya..

"INDONESIA! HONDA KIKU! ADA BERITA MENARIK!" Ujar Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) yang tereak-tereak masuk ke kelas 2A dengan menembus pintu (?) kelas 2A. Lah? Kan Antonio dari kelas 2D, kok bisa cepet amet ke kelas 2A? Ah, lupakan sajalah... :v

"Ada berita apa, Supein-san?" Tanya Japan. Yah, sebagai ketua kelas yang baik tentunya. Kalau Kiku jadi Ketua I, Ketua II-nya siapa? Yash, sudah pasti... INDONESIA!

"Aku mau menyebarkan selebaran ini!" Ucap Antonio sambil memberikan 2 lembar pengumuman. 1 ia berikan pada Kiku, dan satunya lagi untuk Indonesia. Antonio sendiri nyemil tomatoes yang entah bagaimana dapat ia bawa 10 butir di saku celananya. Ya amploooooooopp.. :v _

"Ai? HUT Hetalia Academy?" Kata Indonesia sambil tersenyum.

"Yak! 2 minggu lagi adalah Hetalia Academy's Daaaaaaaayy (?)!" Sorak Antonio sambil muter-muter ala Balerina gagal masuk audisi masak karena saking absurd-nya. Mau bukti? Mari hitung mundur dari angka 5..

5.

.

.

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saaa-

GROMPTREYANG!

Nah, kan. Alhasil Antonio menabrak teralis pintu kelas 2A. Dan Antonio pingsan dengan TIDAK AWESOME melebihi KETIDAK-AWESOME-AN Gilbert Beillschmidt (Pruzzen; Prussia; East German) yang memang TAK AWESOME sejak dari zaman yang TIDAK AWESOME itu. **(Warga Sepulau : KAKEAN KATA 'AWESOME'!)**

"Aduuuuhh~" rintih Antonio. Sebuah benjol sebesar buah tomat (?) muncul di kepala belakang Antonio. Persis tomat memang... Pffffffftt..

Sealand lewat di depan kelas 2A. Habis dari kelas dimana SuFin (?) berada. Saat Sealand melewati kelas 2A, ia melihat ada 'tomat' di kepala Antonio. Maka dia pun berpikiran...

'Waaah, ada tomat! Pasti Mama bisa memasakkan sup daging untukku nanti!' Batin Sealand. Ia berlari ke arah Antonio yang -masih enak- tepar di lantai 2A, sedangkan Kiku dan Indonesia lanjut membaca selebaran yang diberikan Antonio tadi.

Sealand menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, sembari membayangkan sup yang akan dimasak oleh Finland nanti. Lalu saat ia mengambil 'tomat' di kepala Antonio...

"ANJIIIIRR!" Antonio reflek kaget dan menyumpah-serapah. Nggak ada bedanya deh, sama Arthur... -_-" :v =.='"

.

.

.Replay..

"ANJIIIIRR!"

Slow Version..

"WOOOOOAAAAAANNNJJJOOOOOOOOWWWEEEEEEEEERRRRR!"

Kiku kaget. Indonesia langsung reflek meluk Kuro. Sealand njomplang (?). Alfred reflek ngelempar burgernya [Dan kena rambut Romano :v]. China reflek menggebuk pandanya. Russia (Ivan Braginski) -tak sengaja- melempar pipa air kesayangannya. Yong Soo merobek doujinshi rating "Azegila" :v yang ia beli dari Indonesia.

Reflek semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sama, kaget, terkejut, dan jantungan (?). Sedangkan Antonio berdiri sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah kesakitan. Sementara Sealand berdiri di dekat pintu.

"SEALAND! £¥£%=#$ *£¥! ¥¥%/$ !" Antonio langsung misuh-misuh pada Sealand. Sealand mau nangys. Oh, oh, oh... Sealand...

"HUWAAAAA! PAPA! MAMA! HUWAAAAAAAA!"

[Nah, kan. Nah, kan. Dek Sealand nangis betulan. Tanggung jawab kau, Antonio!] Ujar Author Nesiakaharani pada Antonio. Author enak-enakan minum Eszt Theah Maeniezt (WSP : BILANG AJA ES TEH MANIS NGAPA!?) buatan salah satu OC Author, Alisa Rafinsa.

Seperti yang diduga, para Hetalian sekalian, Sweden dan Finland masuk ke kelas 2A dengan membawa (?) aura gelap di sekitar mereka. Sweden mendekati Antonio...

"B'ra'n' ka' mac'm-m'cam d'ng'an Se'land..."

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

.

GUBRAK!

.

DUAK!

.

GEDUBRAK!

.

.

.

.

"Adoooooooohh~~~"

.

.

.

 **Nesiakaharani** : Sebaiknya kita SKIP saja ya. Karena Auth. Indonesia malas mendeskripsikan Antonio yang gepeng persis ikan di dalam kaleng karena dihajar oleh Sweden Finland yang ngamuk dadakan, membuat 3 Ketua Kelas 2A puyeng... :v

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next? Stop? Delete?**

 **Review Krisarnya please...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NESIAKAHARANI LIIDNM**

 **-INDONESIA; 03/10/2016-**


	3. Chapter 3 : Jadwal Acara

**OUR STORY IN HETALIA ACADEMY**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia-Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **R** **ated : T**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship, Parody, Romance**

 **Warning : lihat di chapter 1**

 **Author : NESIA** **KAHARANI LIIDNM**

 **-03/11/2016-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3 : JADWAL ACARA** **.** **.** **.** **.**

Yak, kita kembali lagi ke kelas 2A. Dan.. Mari kita lupakan Antonio yang babak belur dan terpaksa 'dilarikan' ke Ruang UKS. Oh, makna 'dilarikan' itu bukan berarti diangkat menggunakan tandu atau semacamnya, melainkan disuruh lari karena diancam dikuliti Ivan (Russia) dengan aura menjalar-jalar.

Perihal Antonio yang harus "dilarikan" ke UKS lantaran dihajar salah satu OTP Auth. Rosshiya, yaitu SuFin, yang menghajar Antonio karena Antonio membentak anak mereka, yakni Dek Sealand.

Back to the story...

Yah, Kiku dan Indonesia masih membaca lembaran yang diberikan Personifikasi Spain tadi. Mencermati setiap acara yang diadakan oleh pihak guru di Hetalia Academy. Eit, ngomyang-ngomyang (?)...

"Eh!? Aku baru tahu kalau puncak Hetalia Academy's Day bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun ku..." ujar Indonesia. Japan/Kiku menoleh padanya.

"Benarkah itu Indoneshia-san?" Tanya Kiku memastikan.

"Yup. Lihat ini. 2 minggu lagi kan? Nah, hari ulang tahunku juga pada tanggal 17 Agustus..." jawab Indonesia sambil menunjuk puncak acara Hetalia Academy's Day. Tertera tanggal 17 Agustus 2016 disana...

"Wah, pastinya akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk Indonesia aru!" Ujar China/Yao yang muncul dari balik papan tulis (?). :v

"Iya, да. Indonesia beruntung sekali, да." Sambung Ivan sambil TERSENYUM MANIS pada Indonesia.

"WAH! P.U P.U NYA INDO!"

"Wosh. Cukup-cukup. Sebaiknya kita bagi tugas untuk perayaan Hetalia Academy's Day terlebih dahulu..." ujar Indonesia.

"Hah?" Ujar seluruh isi kelas. :v

"Kalian lihat ini?" Ucap Kuro sambil mengacungkan selembar kertas pengumuman yang hambuh-saka-ngendi-tekane itu. Semua menatapnya.

Mau tahu tulisannya apa aja? Lihat di bawah... :) :v

 **Minggu, 14 Agustus 2016**

 **(1).** **(1). Futsal 1 (07.30 - 12.30)**

 **Tempat : lapangan depan**

 **Peraturan :**

 **1\. Anggota terdiri dari 3 laki-laki & 3 perempuan**

 **2\. Peserta HARUS COSPLAY**

 **(2). Tarik tambang 1 (07.30 - 12.00)**

 **Tempat : lapangan depan**

 **Peraturan :**

 **1\. Masing-masing tim terdiri dari 10 orang**

 **2\. Tim yang terseret -bahkan kecemplung ke lumpur- dinyatakan KALAH**

 **(3). Best Suporter 1 (07.00 - 12.30)**

 **Tempat : Hetalia Academy**

 **Peraturan :**

 **1\. Seluruh warga kelas wajib mengikuti lomba ini**

 **2\. Penilaian best Suporter dilakukan selama 3 hari**

 **3\. DILARANG MENGGUNAKAN PROPERTI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **(4). Beladiri 1**

 **Tempat : Aula Utama**

 **Peraturan :**

 **1\. Perwakilan : tak dibatasi**

 **2\. Diperkenankan menggunakan cara apapun, asal tak terjadi pertumpahan darah (?)**

 **Senin, 15 Agustus 2016**

 **(1). Lomba Melukis 1 - 2 (07.30 - 09.00 || 09.30 - 12.30)**

 **Tempat : Aula Utama**

 **Peraturan :**

 **1\. Perwakilan setiap kelas : 2 orang**

 **2\. Bebas menggambar apapun, asalkan tidak menggambar yang aneh-aneh**

 **3\. Waktu habis, rampung-ra-rampung klumpuk'e :p**

 **(2). Futsal 2 (07.30 - 12.30)**

 **Tempat : lapangan depan**

 **Lanjutan Futsal 1**

 **Peraturan : Tim yang menang akan ditanding lagi untuk memperoleh juara 1, 2, dan 3.**

 **(3). Tarik tambang 2 (07.30- 12.00)**

 **Tempat : lapangan depan**

 **Lanjutan Tarik Tambang 1**

 **Peraturan : Tim yang menang akan ditanding lagi untuk memperoleh juara 1, 2, dan 3.**

 **(4). Badminton 1 (07.30 - 12.30)**

 **Tempat : lapangan belakang**

 **Peraturan :**

 **1\. Setiap kelas mengajukan 2 wakil, 1 laki-laki & 1 perempuan**

 **(5). Best Suporter 2**

 **Tempat : Hetalia Academy**

 **Peraturan :**

 **1\. Setiap kelas kembali men-support perwakilan kelasnya**

 **2\. Bagi kelas yang perwakilannya gugur, dapat menyuport perwakilan kelas lain**

 **Selasa, 16 Agustus 2016**

 **(1). Badminton 2**

 **Tempat : lapangan belakang**

 **Peraturan :**

 **1\. Tim yang menang akan ditanding lagi untuk memperoleh juara 1, 2, dan 3.**

 **(2). Beladiri**

 **Tempat : Aula Utama**

 **Peraturan : Setiap kelas dipilih untuk ditanding lagi demi menentukan juara 1, 2, dan 3.**

 **(3). Gladi resik persiapan Hetalia Academy's Day**

 **Tempat : Hetalia Academy**

 **Rabu, 17 Agustus 2016**

 **(1). 04.00 - 08.00 : Persiapan & Pematangan**

 **(2). 08.00 - 10.00 : Pemberian piala juara lomba**

 **(3). 10.00 - 15.30 : Puncak Hetalia Academy's Day**

 **(4). 15.30 - 17.00 : Persembahan Spesial**

 **(5). 17.00 - 17.30 : Penutup**

Satu kelas cengo. Azegile.. Acara sebanyak itu dibagi jadi 4 hari!?

"WHAT! SEBANYAK ITU!?" Oke, itu Arthur yang protes.

Indonesia mengangguk. "Yup. Sebanyak ini..." jawabnya datar dan enteng.

"Dan kelas kita kebagian drama. Jadi, untuk pemain lomba akan diundi. Jadi terima atau tidak, itu adalah urusan kalian..." tambah Indonesia.

"WHUHAATH!?"


	4. Chapter 4 : Pemilihan Wakil (1)

**Auth. Nesia :**

Saya kembali~ Kali ini saya ditemani 2 orang kawan FFN saya. Yaitu Anindya alias Shizuka Ikenami, dan Cherrysshia Formounte alias Alissia Partina! :)

 **Anindya :** Hai! Saya adalah seorang reader tanpa akun disini! Tapi kak Nesia mau menerima undangan BBM saya tempo hari! Terimakasih kak Nesia, saya diizinkan ikut disini! :) **Auth. Nesia :** Sama-sama Anindya... **Cherryssia Formounte :** Perkenalkan! Aku Cherrysshia Formounte dengan mana samaran semi asli Alissia Partina! Aku adalah reader dengan akun dadakan! Salam!

 **Auth. Nesia :** Oke, mari kita mulai sekarang!

 **Anin Cherrys :** Yosh! Let start it now!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **OUR STORY IN HETALIA ACADEMY I II**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia-Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **.**

 **Rated : T [Maybe? /duak]**

 **.**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship, Parody, Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning : Look at Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Author : NESIAKAHARANI INDONESIA IDNM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4 : PEMBAGIAN TUGAS? OH, NO! (Futsal)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

 **Futsal 1 2 : Kelas 2A**

"Baik, 6 orang yang mau ikut dalam futsal... Silakan angkat tangan.. " ujar Kiku. Tak ada yang mengangkat tangan. "Indoneshia-san, ada saran?" Tanyanya pada Indonesia di sebelah kanannya. Indonesia berpikir...

"Aku menunjuk Russia untuk menjadi kipper. Karena dia memiliki aura hitam yang kuat, sehingga ku yakin ia bisa mengintimidasi lawan yang ingin membobol gawang kita nantinya..." ujar Indonesia serius.

"Roshia-san, kau bersedia?" Tanya Kiku pada Ivan. Ivan tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku bersedia, да..." jawab Ivan dengan senyum innocent sambil memainkan pipa air kesayangannya. Kiku menulis nama Ivan di kolom 'Futsal'.

"Baik. Lalu, Kuro-san, ada saran sebagai Ketua III?" Tanya Kiku pada 'kakaknya' yang berada di samping kirinya. Kuro menerawang ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Ada Arthur, Ludwig, Natalia, Indonesia, Bella, Alfred, Yao, dan lain-lain. Sebuah sosok terlintas di benaknya.

"Aku memilih Indonesia..." Katanya pelan. Indonesia tersedak dan menyemburkan minumannya TEPAT di muka Matthew dan Yao.

"ARUUUUUU~~!/DAYOOOO~~!"

"AKUUU!?" Tanyanya dengan wajah heran tak yakin. :v

"Kiku, tulis nama Indonesia..." kata Kuro pada Kiku.

"Baik, sudah kutulis." Ujar Kiku. Indonesia menatap kedua KiKuro horror. Sedangkan Kiku dan Kuro tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 _Kalian bersekongkol rupanya... :v_

"Hei! Hapus! Hapus! HAPUUUUSSS!" Kata Indonesia sambil berusaha merebut kertas itu dari tangan Kiku. Duuh, jailnya Kiku sama Kuro kumat nih... :v

"Heee,. Udahlah, terima saja Indonesiaaaaa!" Ujar Bella pada Indonesia sambil menahan tawa. Indonesia pasrah (?) dan duduk sambil menyumpahi Kiku dan Kuro dengan bahasa Jawa, yang tentunya tak dimengerti para Nation-tan.

Namun Indonesia mengerlingkan matanya ;) pada Ivan, Yao, Bella, Natalia, Matthew, Arthur, dan yang lainnya tanpa sepengetahuan 2KiKuro.

"Selanjutnya... Pilih salah satu!" Ujar Kiku. Seluruh Nation 2A -except Kiku Kuro- menunjuk Kiku bersamaan. Si Kiku kaget.

Gantian Indonesia yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan :v. Oh, Nesia, Nesia...

 **SKIP! : Anggota Grup : 2A**

Utama : Indonesia, Honda Kiku, Ivan Braginski, Natalia Arlovskaya, Arthur Kirkland Bella Van Rijk.

Cadangan : Akane Honda, Kuro Honda, Ludwig Beillschmidt, Faustina Esteves

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Futsal 1 : Kelas 2B**

"Baik. Untuk futsal, silakan tunjuk 6 orang dengan perbandingan yang sama." Ujar Malaysia kepada rekan sekelasnya. Mereka menunjuk Gilbert, Thailand, Maylene, Mei, Vietnam dan...

Dirinya.

"Eh!? Apasal aku pula yang korang pilih ni?" Tanya Malaysia heran sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

Perlu diingat, Malaysia disini laki-laki.

"Kau kan pernah mengalahkan 'kakakmu' dalam hal sepakbola dan futsal. Ayolah, 'dia' juga ikut dalam pertandingan ini nanti..." Jawab Australia. Malaysia tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud Australia sebagai 'kakaknya'.

Dia adalah Indonesia.

Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia yang merdeka tanggal 17 Agustus 1945.

Malaysia berfirkir sejenak.

"Baik. Aku akan ikut dalam pertandingan ini..." jawab Malaysia.

 **Futsal Grup 2B**

Utama : Malaysia (Andika Razzak Putera), Mei Wang, Maddeline Williams, Lien Kirkland (Vietnam), Thailand, dan Gilbert Beillschmidt

Cadangan : Philippines ( **Anna** Maria Cartinka), Sadiq, Cheng Wang, Fausto Esteves

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Futsal 1 : 2C**

"Kesesesesssesesse~~! Diriku yang AWESOME ini harus ikut dalam pertandingan ini!" Ujar Prussia kurang Asem :v

"Halah Gil, paling kau hanya membuat kelas kita kalah..." ujar Elizaveta sambil membaca doujinshi AsaKiku rating M bersama Lasegar Cap Onta Mekah yang entah kapan dan bagaimana bisa berada disitu. Mana 2 rol tissue yang dibawa Elizaveta tadi pagi -padahal sih, tissue colongan dari WC tepatnya- pating slumebar warna merah semua lagi...

"Kesesesesesese! Tak mungkin! Karena aku ini AWESOME!" Ujar Gilbert narsis. Vash yang duduk di paling belakang geram.

"SEKALI LAGI LO BILANG AWESOME, GUE DOR KELAPA LO!" Ujar Vash geram sambil menodongkan pistol AK-47 ke arah Prussia. Sekelas bukannya gemeter malah pasang wajah kesakitan muka tersiksa :v. Istilahnya, tahan tawa. ;)

"NGAPAIN LO SEMUA TAHAN TAWA!?" Sentak Vash. Yaiyalah, wong lagi serius marah-marahnya malah pada pasang muka tahan tawa.

Muka yang err... Sangat tersiksa menahan tawa tepatnya. Vash menggebrak meja sampai mejanya amblek ilang entah kemana (?).

Dan bukannya takut, siswa-siswi satu kelas malah ketawa ketiwi gelindhingan tekan dalan ngalor wetan. _ :v

"LO SEMUA PADA KAGAK WARAS!?" Sentak Vash lagi.

"Eh, Vash... Justru kamu yang tidak waras...PFFFFFFTT!" Ujar sang personifikasi negara Saint Lucia, Lucia. Masih dengan menahan tawa. Vash malah galham. Alias gagal paham. :v

"EH, VASH! KOWE NYADAR ORA NEK KOWE KI SALAH KLAMBI? PFFFFT!" Ujar Cherrys sambil menutupi mukanya menggunakan doujinshi Yaoi KorPan rating M yang ia curi dari tas Kiku tadi. :v

 **[Nesiakaharani : KIKU NGEBUAT DOUJINSHI DIRINYA SENDIRI?! *histerical* :v]** **[Cherrys : Sudah dari dulu Authoooooorrr :v]** **[Nesia : SAYA MAU BOROOOOOOONG!]** **[Cherrys : EEEEI! ANE IKUT SIIIIIIIIISSSS!]**

Abaikan :v.

Vash mengernyitkan matanya bingung. Karena bingung, ia melihat ke arah bajunya. Ii, warnanya pink, ada roknya, ada pitanya. Rasanya nggak ada yang an- EEEEEHH, TUNGGU!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WARNANYA PINK!?

 **[Auth. Nesia : Iya...]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ADA ROKNYA!?

 **[Anindya : Iyaaaa!]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ADA PITANYAAA!?

 **[Auth. Nesia Anindya : IYA! *nyentak]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berarti...!

"LILYYYY! BAJUKU KETUKEEEEEEERR!" Tereak Vash sambil lari-lari muter-muter, naik sekuter, minum es puter, wrait e leter (?), plus nangis kejer, dan membuat orang orang bertanya akan kewarasannya... **/plak/** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

 **SKIP!**

Pemain inti : Elizaveta Hedervary, Lucianna, Gilbert Beillschmidt, Toris Laurinaitis, Emil Steillson, Neerajha Patel, Milen Hinova

Cadangan : Vincentias Mileva, Vash Zwingly, Leisl Zwingly, Roland Edelstein

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-Futsal 1 : 2D**

"Jad' s'ap' y'ng ma' ik't Futs'l?" Tanya Berwald.

"PAPA! AKU IKUT!" Ujar Sealand sambil memeluk Berwald.

"Eeeehh... Peter jadi pemain cadangan saja ya..." ujar Tino. Sealand memeluk Tino. "Aku sayaaaaaaang mama~"

Ii, sebagai ibu, harus khawatir sama anaknya lah... (?) :v

"Aku dengan Loviiiiiiiiiiii!" Ujar Antonio sambil menelan tomatnya. Lovino menjadi risih dengan tingkah Antonio.

"OGAH! OGAH GUE SAMA LO, TOMATO BASTARD!" Ujar Lovino dengan sumvah (?) serapah seperti biasanya. Antonio memonyongkan bibirnya.

"SPAMANO! SPAMANO! SPAMANO!" Ujar Cherrysshia Formounte yang lewat di depan kelas 2D sambil membawa spanduk Yaoi SpaMano yang entah dia dapat daimana.

Lovino _blushing_ , emping-emping. Kayak mangglimping :v *plakk!*

Cieeee~~~~~ :v

"AKU IKUT DAZEEEEEEE!" Ujar si berisik dari Asia :v, Personifikasi dari South Korea, Im Yong Soo. Berwald menulis nama Lovino, Yong Soo, Berwald, Michelle, Yekaterina, dan East Timor.

Pemain inti : Im Yong Soo, Lovino Vargas, Berwald Oxenstierna, Michelle Mancham, Yekaterina 'Katyusha' Braginsky, East Timor (Timtim :v)

Cadangan : Peter Kirkland, Im Hyung Soo, Eva Sanchez, Silvana.

Auth. Nesia : Dan begitu seterusnya sampai kelas 2H. Auth. RLIAPK males ngetiknya :v **(WSP : BILANG AJA NGGAK PUNYA IDE!)**

Dan... Chap selanjutnya random yah dalam pemilihan wakil kelas.. Biar seru...

* * *

 **TBC** **Next? Stop? Delete?**

 **Auth. Nesia : Ada yang mau ikut dimasukin? Kan kasian kalau Cherrysshia Formounte sama Shizuka Ikenami cuma berdua... :v**


	5. Pemilihan Wakil (Random Version)

**OUR STORY IN HETALIA ACADEMY I II**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia-Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **Rated : T [Maybe? /duak]**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship, Parody, Romance**

 **Warning : Wacanen ing Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5 : PEMBAGIAN TUGAS? OH, NO! (Random version :v)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **KELAS 2A.**

"Aku mau Indonesia ikut badminton." Ucap Kuro serius. Indonesia (lagi-lagi) menyemburkan minumannya ke muka orang. Kali ini Kiku dan Author Nesiakaharani yang lagi arisan **/plakk,**

Err... tukeran pict yaoi Hetalia ding.. :v

"NANIIIIIIIII!?/NJIIIIIIIIIRRR!"

"APA? AKU NGGAK MAU!" Tolak Indonesia.

"HARUS!" Koor yang lain.

Indonesia cemberut. Ia menyumpahi Kuro dalam hati. _'KUROSIALAN!'_

* * *

 **KELAS 2B**

"Oi, siapa yang nak ikut lomba menggambar 2 orang?" Tanya Personifikasi Malaysia, Andika Razak Putra, pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kalau aku sebagai ketua II, aku memilih Laos dan Romania..." ujar Philippines. Dan yang terpanggil memasang muka yaelah-kenapa-harus-gue-sih-?-Kan-yang-laen-banyak-ey!- pada Philippines.

* * *

 **KELAS 2C**

"OI! Yang ikut lomba ngegambar siapa nih!?" Teriak Raivis pakai toa ambrolan (?) dari Nesia.

"Yah, kalau itu sih... Yang di sukanya baca dojin..." ucap Eduard sambil memutar matanya ke arah Elizaveta.

Sementara yang dipanggil asyik membaca fanfic yaoi KorPan rating M bersama Kazuka.

 **[Auth. Kazuka : Yaelah... Disummon mulu dari chapter lalu dah... :v]** **[Auth. Nesia : *baca ff AsaKikuuuuu]** **.** **.** **.** **KELAS 2D**

"Mangap, ini siapa yang ikut lomba tarik tambang?" Tanya Alicia.

"Yaa.. Yang pastinya kuat narik lah..." Jawab Eva sekenanya

"Berarti... Keluarga tan dong!" ujar Alsie seenak jidatnya sendiri :v.

Sementara itu, keluarga besar -Tan (Kigystan, Kazakhstan, Tajikiztan, Uzbekistan, Ketan (?), Setan (?), dll :v) melotot ke arah Alsie..

* * *

. **KELAS 2E**

"Hiyer ai sten... En HIYER AIL STEI! PENHAA TEMPEYEK (?)!"

"ANKO UZAAAI! BERISIIIIIIKK!" Ujar Norway yang melempar buku mantra "Cara Menjadi FujoDanshi AKUTT! Oleh : **Prof. Dr. S1. S2. S3. Es Jeruk. Es Teh. Es Teler.. NESIAKAHARANI INDONESIA IDNM FjshiAkt. SLA"**. :v

Dengan tangkas, si Anko Uzai tersayangnya Norway/Lukas Bondevik, menghindar dari lemparan buku berjudul ganjen itu.

SREEEEEETT! PRAK! DUK!

Oow... Bukunya kena muka Nethere tuh. PAS di jidatnya Willem...

Oops.

Oopssss.

OOPS...

"KALIAN BERDUAAAAAA! HEYAAAAH!"

BRAGH! BRUK! DUAK! SIYUUUUTT! DUAAARRR! GOBRAGH! DUAKK! PLAK! PLIK! PLUK! PLEK! PLOKK! BLAGH! BLUG!

Marie melihat adegan perkelahian edyan tersebut dengan muka malas. Adegan gaje begitu...

"Kayaknya mereka cocok deh kalo ikut lomba beladiri..." ujar Marie malas.

"Yap." Jawab Fransisca.

* * *

 **KELAS 2F**

"Eh, Roderich..." panggil Manuel.

"... Apeh?"

"Lu ikut lomba ngegambar aja yah..."

"Lah, kenapa gue?" Ujar Roderich heran.

"Kan lu yang jiwa seninya paling kuat."

"... Yaellah. Ya udah lah... -_-."

* * *

 **KELAS 2G**

"Lutz! Lu ikut badminton aja yah... ;)" ujar Luciano.

"Karepmu... -_-." Jawab Lutz malas. :v

"Sebastian! Ente ikut futsal aje yak :)."

"... Terserah mu lah.."

"WANJEEERR! GUE DIKACANGIIIIIIIIIIINNN!" Teriak Arturo. Semua orang yang sedang berkonsentrasi replek kaget.

Lutz reflek nendang Luciano. Lovino reflek nyium pipi Antonio :v.

Shizuka reflek ngesilat si Calina Violeta yang berakibat Calina Violeta kecemplung ke empang terdekat.

Lalu, Arthur dan Alfred, Arthur reflek menindih Al di bawahnya.

 **[Auth. Nesia : KYAAAAAAKK! UKUUUUUUUSSSS! *ceprat cepret***

 **[Auth. Merica : *ikut moto, jual* /oi]**

Dan begitulah... Chap selanjutnya bakalan ada kejutan buat para Hetalian :).

* * *

 **Next? Stop? Delete?**

 **Reviewnya tolong...**

 **Semakin banyak review semakin banyak memberikan inspirasi pada Nesia... :)**


	6. Bagian Cosplay Sebelum Futsal :v

**OUR STORY IN HETALIA ACADEMY I**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia-Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **.**

 **Rated : T [Maybe? /plak**

 **.**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Warning(s) : OC (sak negara RoChu), OOC (AKUTT!), 2P!Hetalia juga nyemplung ke ff ganjen ini (All 2P! : OII!), AU, Typo bertaburan, emot pacman nyebar :v, Yaoi detected (:v), tak sesuai EYD, dan aneka keganjenan cerita lainnya.. :v**

 **.**

 **Friends : Carmelleison Sfeel (Yuliana) dan Chocolate Cherrysshia Formount** **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6 : BAGIAN COSPLAY SEBELUM PERTANDINGAN FUTSAL :V** **.** **.** **.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di ruang MC, tampak Cherrys lagi siap-siap buat siaran langsung, bagian cosplay sebelum pertandingan futsal.

Didampingi Carmelleison Sfeel (sebagai obat nyamuk :v), mereka berjalan ke arah mic di ujung sana.

"Tes tes tes... Vaiklah semua, kemvali lagi dengan sayha, Vroveshor Cherrysshia Formount Crystallizing, dalam vanvic OSIHA III! Vwokeh semvua, sevelum vertandingan foetsal **(:v)** dilaksanakan, mvari kitha tentukan kwostum vara veserta! Dimvulai darvi... GROEPH A!" Ujar Cherrys dengan bahasa Volak-Vubvrah-Jempalitan

Masuklah Indonesia, Kiku, Arthur, Ivan, Bella, dan Natalia ke lapangan. Lalu, mereka diberi selipat kertas dari Itlizu.

"Oke, kostum cosplay kalian ada pada kertas yang diberikan oleh Itlizu-kun. Jadi ambil kostum kalian, dan silakan ganti!" Jelas Kozio.

Mereka membuka kertas lalu...

 **SKIP!**

 **2A**

Kiku keluar dari kamar ganti, memandang kostum yang dikenakannya. Seragam TNI Angkatan Udara. Yah, tidak beda jauh dengan seragam asli miliknya.

CKLEK!

Bella keluar. Memakai seragam OSIS SMA. Disusul Natalia berseragam Pramuka SMA, Ivan dengan kostum ala Penjual Sate khas Madura, dan Arthur memakai kostum kembangan a.k.a Bunga (?).

"Mau sate, да? Yang mau, langsung bersatu denganku, да..." ucap Ivan innocent pada Trio Baltic sambil mengipaskan kipas sate dan mengelus kumisnya.

Sejak kapan Ivan punya kumis? :v. **/plakk!/**

Terakhir, Indonesia. Ia keluar dengan kostum ala Pejuang kemerdekaan di masa lampau. Lengkap dengan bambu runcingnya pula...

Kelas ini waras, kita lihat kelas selanjutnya...

* * *

 **2B**

Kalau 2 A tadi normal, 2B rada sinthing. Lihat saja Andika yang memakai kostum botol kecap (?), Australia yang memakai kostum koala (Pffftt), si Philippines berdaster Bolaemon, Myanmar berbaju teroris (?), dan aneka keanehan lainnya.

Mending sih...

.

.

.

.

Daripada grup C...

* * *

 **2C**

Nah, kelas ini masuk category **_sinthing.._**

Lihat saja Gilbert yang memakai baju Lasegar (?), Elizaveta berseragam hansip **(:v),** yang lainnya? Ada yang pakai baju bodo, Koteka Gilbird :v, seragam Minion, malah cosplay jadi pohon juga ada... :v

Lah... :v

* * *

 **2D**

Kelas ini sinthingnya pangkat kuadrat, saudagar-saudagar :v.

Lihatlah, Yong Soo yang berkostum tomat, Anko Uzai berseragam ala Bocah SD. Ada pula yang berkostum Rumphut, kaleng (?), roti basi (?) :v.

Dan anda tahu siapa yang paling apes? Yup, Yong Soo. Yang dikejar-kejar sama si Antonio karena dikira tomvat betulan.. Kamera Author pun beraksi... :v

* * *

 **2E**

Kelas yang satu ini sinthingnya pangkat kubik (?).

Tuuh, pemainnya pada pake daster, baju lolita, lollipop, ala penari Hawaii, kuntilanak :v, malah pocong pun ada...

.

.

.

.

Yang jadi pertanyaan di benak author adalah, tuh pocong dadakan (?) maen bolanya gimana? :v.

* * *

 **2F**

Like (?), yang ini masuk category sedeng.

Ada yang pakai pakaian ala Indian, lontong (?), cherry (?), bakwan (?), kotoran sapi :v, malah ada yang pake seragam anak TK lagi.

Haddeeeeeewh.. -_-"

* * *

. **2G & 2H**

Lizk, kelas yang paling ra nggenah sungguh layak disandang 2 kelas ini. Lihatlah, para pembaca yang budiman...

Kostum ala kebun binatang (?) ada disini..

Kadal China, ada. Trenggiling East Timor, ada. Ayam Kampung Malaysia, ada. Onta Mekah, ada. Jerapah Switzerland, ada. Kutu (?), ada (dan sukses membuat orang lain munthah melihatnya...) :v

WELADHALAH...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Next? Stop? Delete?


	7. HARI PERTAMA (1)

**OUR STORY IN HETALIA ACADEMY I II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nesiakaharani Indonesia Intannesia Dirgahayu Nusantara Merdeka Larnetta Anzelikha**

 **Friends :** (cari saja sendiri... :v)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7 : HARI PERTAMA (14 AGUSTUS 2017)**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertandingan Futsal kini kian memanas. Para pemain masih semangat. Menggiring, menendang, menyepak, melempar, menggulingkan, dan membobol gawang lawan.

Bagi kelas 2A, tak sulit untuk membobol gawang kelas 2B, karena pakaian cosplay mereka 99,999999999999999999999999999999999% (?) normal. Lain halnya kelas 2B yang hanya 90,9999999999% **/plakk/.**

Dan terima kasih pada aura intimidasi Ivan dan Indonesia yang sukses membuat kelas 2B semaphut dengan skor 99 - 1. :v

* * *

Kelas 2C memang rada kesulitan dalam pertandingan futsal melawan kelas 2D saat babak kedua. Terutama Gilbert yang AMAT SANGAT menyusahkan itu.

Tapi mending daripada Yekaterina saat pertandingan yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan suara _'BOING!'_ **(JANGAN AMBIGU!)**.

Terimakasih pada keberadaan Gilbird yang mematuki kepala para pemain lawan, sehingga skor menjadi 2C : 2D = 12-6. _ :v

* * *

2E dan 2F semakin sengit lan nyelekit (?). Cosplaynya emang pada edyan, tapi tak menyusahkan.

Wong longgar semua kok... :v.

Lihat aja tuh! Ada yang pake seragamnya si Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Samune Zimi. Malah baju ballet ballerina nyasar gagal masuk olimpiade Sains tingkat RT (?) pun ada... :v

Kelas 2G dan 2H rupanya pantas mendapat gelar 'KELAS TERSENGIT DALAM SEGALA PERTANDINGAN'.

.

.

.

.

.

Yaiyalah, wong daritadi 0-0 mulu kok.. :v.

UDAH 2 JAM LOH! PADAHAL WAKTU ASLINYA CUMA 40 MENIT!

Sesengit itukah perlawanan antara kedua kelas dengan cosplay tersedeng **(:v)** se-HETALIA WORLD ACADEMY ini? :v

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Futsal kan udah selese ngejelasin. Nah, sekarang tarik tambang antar kelas nih pemirsah :v. Lagi-lagi Kazuka Luthfary sebagai MC nya. Lagi-lagi pula, sindrome omongan Vholakh-Vuvrah kembali memencloki (?) Kazuka Luthfary, selaku OC dadakan Auth. Nesiakaharani :v.

* * *

 **2B vs 2D**

"Aku yakin kelas 2D yang menang... " ujar Carmmelle. Yaiyalah, wong pemainnya 2D aja pada gede-gede :v

Kazuha mengangkat 2 alisnya. "Weh, ngawur kau. 2B lah!" Sanggahnya.

Carmelle tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kagak. 2D!"

"2B!"

"2D!"

"2B!"

"2D!"

"2B!"

"WOY PANITIA! KAPAN DIMULAINYA NIH!?" tereak Anna dan Lukas pada 2 panitia aneh nan ganjen *plakk* yang ribut sendiri itu.

Kazuha dan Carmelleison cengengesan. :v

"Oke.. Oke... Udah siap? MULAI!"

SREEETT! SRET! SRET! SRET! SRET! SRET!

Carmelle dan Kazuha melihat batas 'kemenangan' yang berada di tengah-tengah tali bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Mau tahu alasannya?

Liat aja di belakang kedua grup.. _ :) :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Grup 2B dibantu sama gajah si Thai, sedangkan Grup 2D dibantu sama trollnya si Norway...

Pantesan batesnya bolak-balik begitu... :v

* * *

 **2A vs 2C**

Wokeh (?), untuk panitia 2 grup ganjil yang bertanding ini adalah Nathasya dan Shizuka Ikenami.

"Kira-kira siapa ya, yang akan menang?" Tanya Nathasya.

"Sepertinya sih kelas 2A ..." jawab Shizuka.

"Siap? MULAI!"

SREEEEEEEEEETTTT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lah? Ilang kemana talinya?" Tanya Emil bingung melihat tali tambang yang digunakan untuk tarik tambang tak ada di tangan mereka.

Semua sibuk mencari, sampai...

"AdA yAnG nYaRi TaLiNyA? TaLiNyA dIsInI..." kata seseorang.

Semua menoleh ke sumber suara.

.

.

.

.

"WAAAAAAA! HANTOOOOOOO!"

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIIIIIIIIIIIITT! AVAAN TUUUUUUUUUUHH!?"

"WANJ*NG! S*N! *! *!"

 **[Auth. Nesia : O-OI! SENSOR! SENSOR! SENSOR!]**

Sementara kelas 2C histeris sendiri, kelas 2A malah pada nyantai-nyantai.

"Oh, perkenalkan. Ini genderuwo, dayo!" Ujar Matthew. Tumben dia keliatan. Biasanya kagak keliatan... :v ;)

Rupanya semua talinya keseret sama si Genderuwo, para pembaca yang kurang budiman **/duak/.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan perihal Matthew bisa kelihatan tadi, dia dikasih jimat dari Indonesia! :v

ASTAJIIIIIIIMMMM! :v

* * *

 **2E vs 2G**

Kelas ini sama-sama alotnya pemirsah. Tapi talinya nggak bolak-balik... Baru 20 menit kemudian, kelas 2G menang atas kelas 2E. Rupanya kelas 2E menunggu lawan menjadi kewalahan dulu tah...

.

.

.

Dan selama 20 menit itu, 2E makan-makan berjamaah (?), dan sukses membuat perut lawannya ikut keroncongan (?).. :v

* * *

 **2F vs 2H**

. .vks... Tanpa ada 15 detik, kelas 2F kecebur ke comberan bareng si Alesa, karena tarikan dadakan dari kelas 2H.

Lupa ya, kalau kelas 2H itu kelas tersengit bareng kelas 2G? :v

* * *

Ketiga, **Best Suporter...**

 **2A VERSION :v**

"Satuuuu, duaaaa, TIGA!"

"HETALIA 2A!" Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

 **[Auth. Nesia : Ini suara drum dikeplak yak :v]**

"HETALIA 2A!" Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

"Hom! Pare pare pare, hom! Pare pare hom! Pare pare pare hom!"

 **[Auth Nesia. dan Itzuka : Semangat kali yak :v]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **2B VERSION :v**

Dung! Tak! Tak!_Dung! Tak!

Dung! Tak! Tak! Dung! Tak!

"Hyeee.. Kelaaaaaasss... Duaaaaa Beeee... Adaaaaa... Di... Sebelaaah Seneeee..."

"Hok'e! Hok'a!"

Yang ini nambah gaje.

* * *

 **2C, 2D, 2E VERSION**

"Kami~ disini... Di World A-ca-de-my! Me-ngi-ku-tii~~ HUT He-ta-lia~~"

"Mendu-kung kelas~~ Ki-ta ber-tiga~"

 **[Auth. Nesia : Ett.. Pakai lagu 'Di Bawah Langit Yang Sama'? Kreatif juga kalian 3 kelas...]**

Wuw, kerjasama antara 3 kelas yang sangat solid.. Ntar kalo dapet juara, pialanya dipecah jadi 3 yak... :v ***dibondem watu***

* * *

 **2F VERSION**

"Ai hev e drim~ E kles for win... Nggo me-nangke~ Pertandingan~ Kelase kudu menang... Nek ora tak bakar...!"

Oke, ini kelas masuk category sadeezzts.

Masa kalah aja perwakilannya mau dibakar sih? Kan nggak awesome kali... _ :v

* * *

 **2G & 2H VERSION**

Duk! Tak! Buagh! Gubrak! Dor! Begubrak!

Brak! Bruk! Syuuuut! CRAAAAATTT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BOING! BOING! BOING!

"DUA GE! DUA HA! DUA GE! DUA HA!"

JANGAN AMBIGU!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seluruh panitia yang bersangkutan menghela nafas...

"Mereka gaje..."

"Jangan katakan. Memang dari dulu sudah ganjen seperti itu..."

 **TBC~~**

 **WEIT, BELADIRINYA CHAP DEPAN YAAAH! :v** **.** **.** **.**

 **.** **VIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! *bawa wajan buat wadah review (?)***


	8. HARI I (2) & FINISHED DAY I (?)

**OUR STORY IN HETALIA ACADEMY I II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7 : BELADIRI I FINISHED DAY 1 (?)**

 **Author :**

 **NESIAKAHARANI INDONESIA INTANINFANTERI TRISYACHIETHRA DIRGAHAYU NUSANTARA MERDEKA**

 **-Klaten, Jawa Tengah, Indonesia; 13/11/2016-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Kazuha, Arisia, dan Irka memasuki ruang lomba bersama para peserta lomba, antara lain Alfred, Yao, Yong Soo, Ludwig, Leonardo, Antonio, Sebastian, Marie, Erzsebet, Elizaveta, Roderich, Mei, Kuro, Natasha, dan Peter.

Mereka perwakilan dari lomba beladiri dari masing-masing kelas 2.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Weit, kok cuma 15? Harusnya kan 16...

BRAK!

"Hshshshsshsh shit! Hshshshshshh Setan! Hshshshshshshhs anjrit!" Masuklah Iggy (?) *plak* Ehm, Arthur maksudnya, ke ruang dengan segala sumpah seravah dari bibir sekseh (?) yang harus Author disensor. Owh, dan jangan lupakan muka Arthur yang semerah tomat milik Lovino itu...

" Awww... Iggy~ Kau manis sekaliii~" kata Alfred yang hendak memeluk Arthur. Si Arthur bukannya marah dengan kata 'GIT!' yang biasa ia keluarkan saat marah, tapi malah nangyss di pelukan Alfred. Sang seme (?) malah bengong...

"IGGY!? KAU KENAPA!?"

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu -hackching!- huhuhuhuhuhu-!"

"Mon ami Arthur, rupanya kau disini~~"

Masuklah si OmOm Pervert alias The France's Personification, alias Francis Bonnefoy dengan gaya yang amat sangat nista itu... ***ditendang* :v**

"HEH, MAESTRO (?) PERVERT! AVA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA IGGY KU!?"

 **NGEK!**

"OHOK! OHOOK! MERICAAAAA! LEPASKAAAANN! AKU... AKU... AKU TAK BISA BERNAFAAAAAAAAAASSS!"

Secepatnya, Alfred mencekik leher Francis. Wow, Alfie, kau sangat sayang pada uke mu itu ya? QwQ :v

Memang apa sih yang dilakukan Francis pada Arthur?

Akan Author jelaskan.

 **[Auth. Nesiakaharani : Jadiii~ Tadi itu Iggy lagi misuh-misuh (If you know what I mean). Lha, pas di tengah jalan mau ke aulaaaa, dia ketabrak sama si Franciiiiss. Nah, si Om Pervert itu lagi mabuk, ngira Arthur itu perempuaaaaann...** **Dan jadilah... ADEGAN YAOI DI PAIRING FRUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKK! *plak***

 **Begitu lah ceritanya... :v]**

"HOP! HOP! HOP! Kalau begini gimana kita mau mulai nih?"

Alfred langsung melepaskan cekikannya dari Francis. Dan Francis langsung nyungsleph (?) ke kotoran sapi terdekat (?). :v

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **》CHUNGOKU ARUUUU! vs RODERICH PUTUNE MBAH LUDWIG!《**

"CHUNGOKU, I CHOOSE YOU!"

"YES, AMERICA!"

"PUTUNE LUDWIG (?), AKU MILIH KOWE!"

 _(CUCUNYA LUDWIG, AKU MEMILIHMU!")_

"AJA TJELUK AKU PUTUNE LUDWIG!"

 _(JANGAN PANGGIL AKU CUCUNYA LUDWIG!)_

"Siap? MULAI!"

 **TRANG!**

 **TUNG!**

Hanya dengan 2 kali gebukan, Roderich pingsan tak berdaya karena menghadapi Yao dengan senjata andalannya yang legendaris itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **》CHUNGOKU ARU! vs SEBASTIAN!《**

"CHUNGOKU, I CHOOSE YOU AGAIN!" Teriak Alfred lagi.. ;)

"YES, MERICA!"

"Mulakan!"

 **DUANG!**

1 kali gebukan. Sebastian telah gugur menjadi abu yang tertiup angin di angkasa (?)... :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

. **》CHUNGOKU ARU! vs KUGEL-MUGEL HEYA!《**

"CHUNGOKU, I CHOOSE YOU PART 3!"

"YES... MERICAAA-" jawab Yao dengan suara nelangsa. :) ;) :v

"OI, KUGEL-MUGEL! MENANGEEEEN YAK!"

"TERGANTUNG NOOOOO!"

"Wocke... MULAI!"

 **DUANG! DUANG! PANG!**

 **KROMPYANG! PUANG! STAK!**

6 kali gebukan, Leonardo belum juga tumbang karena serangan Chuungoku...

 **DUANG! TRANG! TRUNTANG!**

 **TONG! TAK! TUK!**

-belum juga tumbang. Leonardo terus-menerus menangkis serangan dari Wok (panci masak yang bentuknya bunderr :v) dan sendok sayur milik Yao. Eiittt...

 **GUONG~~~~~!**

 **Guoong~~~~~!**

Untuk yang satu ini, kaki Leonardo terasa remuk, dan seketika bertransformasi (?) menjadi butiran pasir~~~ (?).

Seketika, Leonardo semaphut dan harus dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit terdekat karena mengalami remuk tulang... :v **/plakk**

"Tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada Indonesia, aru. Karena sudah mau meminjamkan gong miliknya padaku aru!" Ujar Yao.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **》MATTHEW KUMAJIRO! vs ANTONIO AND LOV(E)INO!《**

"CHUNGOK- Eeehh? Mana Yao?" Tanya Alfred. Aizen menunjuk Yao yang tidur pulas sambil dijilatin panda-pandanya (?).

"Hah, yasudahlah... Siapa yang mau menggantikan Yao?" Tanya Arthur yang sudah tenang kembali...

"MATTHEW, I CHOOSE YOU!" Tereak Alfred tiba-tiba.

"Eeh..."

"MULAI!"

"HIYAAAAAAAHHH!" Antonio berlari ke arah Matthew sambil membawa trisula yang entah dan kapan datang dari mana... :v

"HUWAA!" Takut, Matthew melemphar Kumajiro ke muka Antonio. Alhasil, muka Antonio dicakar habis-habisan sama Kumajiro (yang Matthew panggil Kumakichi).

"ADUH! ADUH! HUWEEEE!"

"KESEHATAN! KESEHATAN!"

Wiuuuuu~ Wiuuuuu~

BRUK!

SREK! SREEEK!

"Semoga tenang di alam sana, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ANJEEEEEEEEERRRR! GUE BELUM MATI EEEEEEI!"

Abaikan... :v

* * *

 **》SAMURAI 2P!JAPAN! vs KORSEL DA ZEEEEEE!《**

"KURO-SAAAAAANNN! I CHOOSE YOU!" Teriak Indonesia sambil makan hamburger colongan dari Alfred.

"MULAKAN!"

 **SYUT! SYUT! TRANG! SETT!**

Kuro menyarungkan kembali katananya. Sementara Yong Soo membuka matanya dan bersyukur tidak ada luka maupun goresan pada tubuhnya... Huesshh...

 **SREK! SREEEK!**

-ooo, oOo.. Baju Yong Soo sobek, saudagar-saudagar (?).

* * *

 **SKIP!**

 ** _("Lir-Ilir~ Lir-Ilir~_** ** _Tandure wus sumilir~~")_**

"Eh, Sebastian.." panggil Lutz.

"Apeeh?"

"Lu ngedenger ada orang nyanyi kagak?"

"Mm... Kayaknya tadi gua denger..."

 ** _("Cah angon~ cah angon~ penekna blimbing kuwi.._** ** _Lunyu-lunyu penekna kanggo mbasuh dodot ira..._** ** _Dodot ira~ dodot ira~ kumitir bedah ing pinggir~~_** ** _Dondomana jlumat ana kanggo seba mengko sore~~")_**

"Weit. Kayaknya gue kenal itu lagu. Si Indonesia kan sering nyanyiin. Tapi apa ya, judulnya gue lupa.." kata Sebastian.

"Kalo gak salah... Lir-Ilir kan?"

"Nah! Itu tuh maksud gue... Biasanya dipakai sama si Indo buat manggil han..."

 ** _("Pupung jembar kalangane~~_** ** _Pupung gedhe rembulane.._** ** _Yun surak'a~~~_** ** _Surak iyo~~~")_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI~~~~~!

"HANTOOOOOOOOOO! LARI WOOOOOOOOYYY!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAELAH! BRISIK TAU GAK!? BARU LATIHAN NYINDEN JUGAK!" ujar Lilianna kesal.

* * *

-DI LAIN TEMPAT-

"Kopi itu bisa membunuh tikus loh...!" Ujar Indonesia dengan narsisnya.

"Mana bisa?" sanggah Marianna (Philippines).

"Weeeish, bisa aja lah!" jawab Indonesia.

"OmSong lah tu..." tukas Alissya.

"Che.. Nggak percaya..."

"GYAAK! TIKUS! TIKUS!" teriak Erreli dari ruang tengah. Tampak seekor tikus besar mengikuti Errel.

Sontak, Philipines naek ke meja, Indonesia angkat kaki (?), Cinta Violeta locat dan nggak sengaja nyungslep ke tong sampah di luar jendela :v, Shizuka Zahra yang nendang Marcetta sampe si Marcetta nendang Aizzen :v.

"INDOOOOOOOO! TOLONGIIIIIIIIIINNN!"

"Tikusnya udah masuk kalik..."

"IYE UDAH MASUK! TAPI BASMI LAH!"

"... Ku mau ngeracik kopi dulu..."

"INDONESIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"INDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"BERISIK! PADA MAU AKU SANTET NIH!?"

"Bagus... Diem kek dari tadi..."

Cepat-cepat Indonesia meracik kopi. Kopi hitam 5 sendok, gula 2 sendok, airnya dipisah...

Lalu Indonesia meletakan kopi tanpa air itu di depan lubang tikus itu. Tangan kanan Indonesia memegang gayung berisi air panas...

Sesaat, tikus itu keluar, mengkrikiti (or whatever it calls) bubuk kopi itu..

"Ciiit... cit... ciiiiiiiiiittt? **_(Lha aernya mana?)_** "

Dengan bantuan temannya dari dunia lain, Indonesia mengerti apa yang tikus itu katakan.

"Oh, airnya? NIH!"

BYUUUR!

Seketika, tikus itu mbanyaki (?), muter-muter, lalu nyawanya melayang ke alam yang di atas sana... :v

"Tuh kan. Kopi itu bisa ngebunuh tikus!" Kata Indonesia dengan pedenya. Teman-temannya hanya speechless...

* * *

 **REVIEWNYA~~~~!**

 **20 REVIEW PLEASE~~~ :V**


	9. Hari Ke-2 (1)

_Jadwal Acaranya buat hari Senin, 15 Agustus 2016_

 _ **Jadwal Acaranya buat hari Senin, 15 Agustus 2016**_

 _ **(1). Lomba Melukis 1 - 2 (07.30 - 09.00 || 09.30 - 12.30)**_

 _ **Tempat : Aula Utama.**_

 _ **Peraturan :**_

 _ **1\. Perwakilan setiap kelas : 2 orang.**_

 _ **2\. Bebas menggambar apapun, asalkan tidak menggambar yang aneh-aneh...**_

 _ **3\. Waktu habis, rampung-ra-rampung klumpuk'e :p.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(2). Futsal 2 (07.30 - 12.30)**_

 _ **Tempat : lapangan depan.**_

 _ **Lanjutan Futsal 1.**_

 _ **Peraturan : Tim yang menang akan ditanding lagi untuk memperoleh juara 1, 2, dan 3.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(3). Tarik tambang 2 (07.30- 12.00)**_

 _ **Tempat : lapangan depan.**_

 _ **Lanjutan Tarik Tambang 1.**_

 _ **Peraturan : Tim yang menang akan ditanding lagi untuk memperoleh juara 1, 2, dan 3.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(4). Badminton 1 (07.30 - 12.30)**_

 _ **Tempat : lapangan belakang.**_

 _ **Peraturan :**_

 _ **1\. Setiap kelas mengajukan 2 wakil, 1 laki-laki 1 perempuan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(5). Best Suporter 2**_

 _ **Tempat : Hetalia Academy**_

 _ **Peraturan :**_

 _ **1\. Setiap kelas kembali men-support perwakilan kelasnya.**_

 _ **2\. Bagi kelas yang perwakilannya gugur, dapat menyuport perwakilan kelas lain.**_

.

.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **and**

 **OSIHA I : HUT HWA! (c) Nesiakaharani**

 **Rated/Genre : K+ - T; Humor, Friendship || Language: Indonesian**

 **-Indonesia; 29/11/2016-**

 **~oOo~oOo~**

 **-CHAPTER III : Lomba melukis, Futsal (2)-**

 **"Pengumuman, pengumuman... Ditujukan oleh semua peserta lomba menggambar dalam rangka memperingati HUT Ha We 'A... Harap ber- OHOK! OHOK! Uhuk! Uhuk! Wackching! Meeeeooooong~! Bluk! Klonthang! Tung! Tak! Tung! Guooooonnnnggg!- Ehem... Harap berkumpul di Ruang Aula sekarang... Matur suwun (?)~~~"**

Semua warga HWA keluar layaknya ikan mau dijadiin lemper (?). "Roder! Arcer! Gambar yang bagus yak! Jangan kecewain kita!" tereak Manuel pada kedua personifikasi tersebut. Si Roderich langsung nyelenong bawa buku gambar, dibarengin sama Arcertell (2P!Fem! !OC).

"Iye-iye! Kalo kita nggak menang, jangan salahin kita!"

"Bener tuh! Nanti kita malah suruh nraktir sekelas selama 7 bulan lagi! Kita kan lagi bokek!"

"Seraaaaaaahhh~"

.

Sedangkan Elizaveta, membaca doujinshi yaoi R-7472781818910EEE :v, bertemakan 15some Hetalian :vv **(Massa: GILE LU THOR! MANA ADA DOUJIN BEGITUAN!? ||Author: Kali aja ada... :v)**

"Elizaveta! Jangan mikirin dojin melulu! Entar gambaranmu gambarnya adegan YaoiTalia versi hentai rating M plus plus lagi! Ealah, ini juga... Falina! Jangan maen bola melulu! Jatahmu itu ngegambar bareng Elizaveta! Ooi!" teriak Marie sambil membawa trisula entah punya siapa (?) buat menggetok Eliza dan Falina bersamaan.

"Kiku~! Gambar buat lomba ngegambar sekarang **selfcest!Japan** , dengan kau sebagai ukenya saja yhaaaaa~~! Lumayan buat sodara kembarku kalau datang kesini nantiiii~~!" teriak Chatrayu (Indonesia) seakan kesurupan arwah nyasar ke serambang tempat (?).

Sukses membuat Kiku keselek scone Iggy (?) yang dilempar oleh Francis ke sembarangan arah.

Si Kiku (dengan keTIDAK AWESOMANNYA) tepar dengan mulut mengeluarkan gelembung sabun (?) berwarna-warni...

Inalillahi... Kiku, saya turut berbahagia! :v

Dengar~ Seluruh~ angkasa raya meno~~~lak...

Arwah Kiku Honda~~~~ ***plakk!* *ditebas sama Kiku pake katana***

"CHATRAYU-SAAAAAAN! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MENGGAMBAR GAMBARAN NAN LAKNAT SEPERTI ITU! APALAGI

Pindah ke kelas lain... :v

"Mariana! Jangan mainan sapi, ei! Ntar kalo gambaranmu menjelma jadi sapi gimana!?"

"Biarin aja! Aku suka sama sapi (?) kok!"

"Yaileeeehhh...!"

Sedangkan si personifikasi negara Bulgaria alias Vladimir, malah liat Timeline World War I versi Hetalia-Axis Powers sambil nyumpel kupingnya. Tak peduli dengan sekitar. Sampai...

POK!

"JANGAN LIAT TAIMLAIN PERANG DUNIA MELULU! NTAR GAMBARANMU MALAH ALUTSISTANYA IVAN LAGI!" omel Alessah setelah menggetok kepala Vladimir pakai sapi (?). :v

Sementara di lain tempat, Ivan bersin. Hingga mengeluarkan seekor Japancat (?).

"Zaileh ini anak! Ngegambar dojin lagi!"

"Biarin! Mazbayu! Mazalah buat yu (?)!"

"Nantang perang lu!?"

"Ayo! Kita perang ala Hetalia sedeng!"

"Lu kali yang sedeng!"

"Bla bla bla bla bla.."

"Wa wa wa wa wa.."

"DIEM ATO KITA SANTET KALIAN JADI MASHA!?"

 **-SKIP! DI AULA-**

Karena bingung mau gambar apa, arwah Gilbro (?) bertanya pada si Personifikasi (Somvlak :v) negara Austria yang ada di depan, depannya, depannya lagi, dan depan-depan-depan-depaaaaaaannya lagi :v. ***plakk!***

"Der..."

Hening.

"Deeerrrrr..."

Masih hening.

"Rodeerrrrr...!"

Tetap hening.

"RODERICH! ENTE KI PUNYA KUPING OR NOT JE!? DIVANGGILHIN DHARHI THADHI KOQH THIDHAKH NYHAHHUTH!?" bentak Gilbert (dengan bahasa yang amburbegajul (?) antara Jawa, Sunda, dan Inggris ngawur yang entah darimana dipelajarinya :v) yang kesel 6,7 hidup (?) karena panggilannya tidak diindahkan (?) oleh si putune Ludwig (?). ***Author dilempar piano sama Roder :v***

Malah ampe 4 juri (Nisa, Erna, Thomas, dan Fakhri) ngejomplang ngglindhing hambuh tekan neng ngendi... :v

"GILEBRET BEILLSDEDEMITH NYOLONG DHUWIT PAK RAWIT (?)! HARAP TENANG, ATAU SAYA CEBURIN KAMU KE KALI CILIWUNG SEKARANG JUGA!?" bentak Nisa.

Gilebret *plakk!* ngelek ludah...

Masa dirinya yang ASEM ATTACK TINGKAT AKUT diceburin ke kali (sungai)?

Kan nambah ASEM nantinya...

.

.

.

.

Eeeh, bentar-bentar... Perasaan sekarang mereka ada di Finlandia deh, emang nyampe yah, kalo nyeburin Gilbert ke kali Ciliwung di Indonesia?

Jarak antara Finlandia sama Indonesia itu jauh (pake banget) tempe... (?) :v

"I-Iye buk..."

.

.

.

 **Di lain tempat...**

Sementara itu, peserta futsal sesi kedua malah pada enak-enakan nangkring **(Massa: Emang angkringan?)** di kantin Hetalia World Academy...

Eh, bentar... Kok rasanya ada yang aneh yak?

 **(Massa: Lho? Kok pada nggak bisa futsal?)**

"Yha iyalah! Wong lapangan depannya aja banjir gegara hujan kemaren! Ampe keliatan kayak kolam renang musiman tahuk! Noh, si Sealand aja sampe bisa renang! Si Michelle alias Seychelles juga bisa mancing di lapangan!" jawab salah satu personifikasi negara laknat ***plakk!*** kita, Netherlands (Wilhelm Van Berg), yang ngejawab padahal nggak ditanya itu... :v

Eh, bentar (again)... Kok rasa-rasanya ada yang janggal yak? :v

Si Sealand **/silen/** :v alias Peter Kirkland renang di lapangan depan?

Si Seychelles alias Michelle Mancham mancing?

Kok bis-

JEBYUUUUURRRRSSS!

"Wiiiiiii~~~ Mama! Papa! Ini menyenangkan!"

Yak, perkataan Author seemphvruuuull :v ini terpotong ketika si negara Silen :v **(Reader: SEALAND DODOL!)** nyebvur seenak jidat ke kolam muziman a.k.a lapangan depan yang kebanjiran tadi.

"Peteeeeeeeerrrr! Nanti kamu bisa demaaaaammm! Cepat mentaaaaassss!" teriak Tino. Biasalah... Mama yang baik kan harus memperhatikan anak unyunya... :v

"Fin, bi'rk'nlah Se'l'nd berm'in dis'n'..." ujar Sweden (AUTHOR LUPA HUMAN NAMENYAAAA! ***plakk!***

Sedangkan Michelle? Dia mancing ikan ke 'kolam'...

Yaellah, emang ada yah... Ikan di dalem kolam dadakan...? :v

Yaaa... Kecuali kalau si Michelle bawa sendiri ikannya dari negara asalnya (?), terus dicemplungin lagi ke dalem kolam dadakan depan HWA... :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC *dipentung***

 **IYAAAAA! IYAAA IYAAAA! AUTHOR TAHU INI SUPER PENDEK! AUTHOR MINTA MAAP!**

 **FLAMER WAJIB LOG IN! BIAR AUTHOR BISA TAHU, MANA SAMPAH, MANA EMAS! /duak/**

 **Dan... Kalau misalnya author pernah bilang update besok tapi malah bulan depan updatenya :v, itu semua MURNI KESALAHAN AUTHOR!**

 **Karena author juga manusia... :v**

 **Sign,**

 **Nesiakaharani/LIA ANNISSA AVINA**


End file.
